


i miss my lover, man

by atcwabstsln3721



Category: My Dear Loser: Edge of 17 (TV), จิ้นนายกลายเป็นฉัน | The Shipper (TV 2020)
Genre: M/M, Sad, just sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 15:07:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30074100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atcwabstsln3721/pseuds/atcwabstsln3721
Summary: "you seeing anybody?"
Relationships: In Inthanu/Sun Arkin Rueangtakul, Kim Kimhan Dhamrong-rattanaroj/Way Watit Wongwannakij
Kudos: 3





	i miss my lover, man

**Author's Note:**

> title taken from ricky montgomery's mr. loverman because my friend made a waykim edit with that song and i thought it fit them really well

“what about you?”

way stilled, the glass he had been drying forgotten as he mulled over the question.

“you’ve always been pretty secretive about your love life. you seeing anybody?”

way let out a quiet laugh, shaking his head slightly. one of his regular customers, in, watched him with a bored expression as he waited for his question to be answered. the boy probably felt bad for rambling about his own love life for weeks on end and wanted to give the listener a chance to speak, not realizing how much pain such a simple question could bring. way cleared his throat.

“no,” he answered softly with a smile that didn’t quite reach his eyes. “i’m not seeing anybody.”

in’s eyebrows shot up in surprise. “really? then how come you don’t get out much? you don’t seem very interested in meeting people.”

way opened his mouth, planning to give some half-assed response, but the words died in his throat. he set down the glass and washcloth, eye’s cast down to avoid in’s curious stare.

“ahh,” the shorter boy nodded, thinking that he had figured out the reason for way’s silence. “you’re hung up on an ex then?”

way gave him a tight smile. “something like that.”

in gestured for him to keep going, curious about the vague response.

“he was my best friend,” way started, a somber look in his eyes. “the person i was closest to. we were inseparable for the longest time, never doing anything or going anywhere without each other. it was the two of us against the world. i felt like i could do anything,  _ be _ anything with him by my side. i never imagined a life for myself without him in it. i loved him - still do, i think i always will. and he felt the same.”

“what happened?” in asked, voice barely above a whisper.

way took a deep breath, gathering the courage to say the truth he still found so hard to admit. “he... died.”

silence passed between them as in took in the jarring revelation.

“that was two years ago.” way continued after a moment. “i haven’t really been looking for a relationship since then.”

“i’m so sorry,” in said quietly, sincerity laced in his voice. way looked down, avoiding the pitying gaze that he knew was directed at him, the one he had grown all too familiar with.

“you don’t have anything to be sorry about.” he gave in a tight smile. “it was just an unfortunate situation.”

he paused.

“just learn to cherish the things you have today… because those things might not still be there tomorrow.”

silence once again fell over them. in seemed to be in deep contemplation, eyes trained on his lap and eyebrows furrowed. way decided to let him be and tried to busy himself with the dishes, knowing better than to let himself get lost in his own thoughts. it wasn’t until five minutes later that in finally spoke.

“i need to go.”

way looked up to find the boy frantically shoving his belongings into his bag, a determined look in his eyes. after haphazardly throwing a twenty on the counter, he all but sprinted out of the restaurant, his half-eaten plate of pancakes left abandoned. way watched him with a hint of fondness, letting out a soft laugh when the boy almost walked into the glass door.

_ he must be off to find his sun. _

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed!
> 
> follow me on twitter @winniethephuwin and we can cry about waykim (and insun) together


End file.
